<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by vashtra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537285">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vashtra/pseuds/vashtra'>vashtra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vashtra/pseuds/vashtra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night during the Trojan War.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His form filled up the doorway to the tent. I couldn't see any details, but I could smell the blood and the sweat from where I was on our bed. "Achilles," I murmured as I grabbed the cloth and water and headed over to start helping him clean up. He stopped my hand before I could wipe away the blood on his face and he met my eyes with such a heavy sadness it took my breath away and left me feeling gutted.</p><p>"What can I do? What do you need?" I asked, desperate to dispel the horrors of his day and bring back the boy who's laugh I sorely missed.</p><p>He seemed to ponder my question. "I need you. Only you," he said quietly as he looked me up and down.</p><p>I laughed softly: "well, I am yours."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at this as a sly grin rose on his face. "Mine?" he questioned. He stepped closer to me and backed us up until I fell onto our bed. "Mine," he said as he started to slowly kiss me. He kissed behind my ear, down my neck, across my collar bone; seemingly marking every spot as unquestionably his. He only hesitated when he got to where my heart resides in my chest; he put his ear to listen and met my eyes with a questioning look.</p><p>"Yours, of course it's yours. It always has been and always will be," I responded to his unasked question. He hummed happily to my response and continued to lay his claim on me, kissing my stomach and my hips and behind my knees, making sure the universe knew that he had claimed this all for himself. Once he had deemed himself satisfied with his work, he sat back on his legs and looked at me, once again returned to the Achilles I knew.</p><p>"Let me clean you up," I said as I gently removed his armor and washed the dirt and grime of war off of him.</p><p>"You know I am yours, right?" he said suddenly, stopping my hand to catch my gaze. It felt only fair that I mark my territory then as well, so I gently laid him back in our bed as I straddled him. I started where he did, but I was not feeling as gentle and sure as he was. All of the universe, it seemed, was fighting for control over this body I so loved. The Gods, the fates, time, all of it laying claim to the soul I knew to be only mine. I knew I would have to fight harder to mark him; gentle kisses would not scare off the Gods. I bit down softly where his neck met his shoulder, not wanting to hurt him but needing a physical mark to remind myself that he his here, he is mine and he is safe for tonight. He let out a strangled noise that scared me, but catching my worried look he simply smiled in response.</p><p>"Patroclus," he said in that special way of his, and I knew we were okay. I continued leaving marks down his arm, inside his elbow, up his chest, stopping only as he did at the heart. He chuckled when I paused.</p><p>"You control this heart more than I ever did. It is yours, wholly and completely and for as long as you may want it."</p><p>I couldn't find the words to explain how I wanted it forever, how I would give anything to keep this boy I loved with me until the Earth crumbled to dust and us with it. Instead I kept moving, marking his chest and his thighs and his feet until I too was satisfied that anyone who saw him would know that he was taken, that he was loved. I sat up and admired my handiwork, a little embarrassed now of the marks now dotting his otherwise perfect skin. He must have noticed the reddening of my cheeks as he brought his hand up to my face and turned me towards him. I kissed him like it was the first and last time and then I settled into his chest, drawing circles over the heart I valued above all else.</p><p>"The marks will fade, you know," he said with a smile as he played with my hair. I was about to apologize when he cut me off, "I think you might have to remake them tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that."</p><p>I sat up on my arms to look into his eyes.</p><p>"I think I can handle that," I said, and his responding laugh made my heart feel as if it were seconds away from bursting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>